Diplomacy
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: A suggestion from my favorite fanclub... When Francis visited Moscow, he only meant to form an alliance with their Russian brethren. That was, until he realized that both of them were thinking of a different kind of alliance. FRussia, yaoi LEMON!


I wrote this because I had a review that suggested it. I loved the idea, and it had never occurred to me until he or she suggested it, so I decided. What the hell, it can't hurt. This is how I envisioned… FRussia! (Actually, there was nine or ten other ways, but those are going to stay in my mind for _my_ enjoyment, heheheheh…)

**Evident** **DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Hetalia. England would still be a pirate if I did. Because we all know that Pirate England is nearly the sexiest thing out there. :P Don't deny it.

Enjoy~!

It was for diplomatic purposes only. I was to meet with the Russian ambassador over tea and discuss our alliance and the terms of it. Then I was to fly home to Reims the next day and go on with my life.

That's how I planned it as I disembarked from the AirFrance plane in Moscow. It was only going to be an hour, tops. I took a taxi from the airport and dropped off my luggage in a posh hotel. I didn't even have time to rest before I was changing into my nicest suit I owned and washing up. I couldn't let the president down, now could I? I needed to leave a good impression on… I believed his name was Ivan Braginski.

I ran a comb through my hair quickly to smooth it. We would both be speaking English to obtain common ground. It was the Russians' idea, and we agreed. But I was only in my ninth year for English, and I wasn't fluent.

"That's alright," someone had told me, laughing, "Their diplomat isn't either."

_That might be a problem,_ I mused, _because I can't finish my sentences in French if I get lost. And if he ends in Russian, I won't understand at all_. I tightened my tie, looked over myself in the mirror, decided I was damn good-looking, and turned. I would go over the highlights of my ideas on the way there, so I could woo the man for my nation. It was all for France, I thought. _Vive la France_.

I was still debating what I would say when I exited the taxi outside of the Kremlin. It was gorgeous, to say the least, and I took a moment to admire it. It was nothing like the Parisian architecture, but it was endearing it its own way.

"Er… Hello, comrade!" I looked down from the thick walls, and a tall Russian stood at the entrance.

"Hello," I said, bowing politely.

"I am here to lead you to where Mr. Braginski is waiting," he faltered. I nodded.

"Thank you, sir," I said, "Please lead the way." He nodded and began to walk inside. I followed carefully, studying everything about the hallway as I walked. Everything was so… primitive here. But I bit my tongue. _Now, now, Francis, don't be uncouth._

"Here," the man said, "This is the room." I thanked him politely.

"Will another be joining us?"

"_Nyet_," the man replied, shaking his head, "Mr. Braginski wanted it to be more personal, so it is a private room. Do you mind?" I shook my head, but there was that everlasting voice in the back of my mind, warning me. I ignored it and opened the door.

"Hello, comrade." I looked toward the voice.

_Oh ho ho…_ I chuckled inwardly. He was extremely tall, and, in reality, quite handsome. His hair was such an unusual color, but so weren't his eyes, and it fit well. I sat down politely and greeted him while quickly 'surveying the land'. (I wish I could say that I could control my urges, but I _was_ a pervert at heart and I could never change that… it was unfortunate, but I had never been caught in a conference as of that point in time.) He smiled warmly, but his eyes… they were cold as stone.

"My name is Ivan Braginski," he said, his voice thick with accent.

"Mine is Francis Bonnefoy," I replied, offering my hand. He took it with a massive paw but shook it gently.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bonnefoy," he said lightly.

"If I may," I began, and he looked at me intently, "I must confess that my English may not be top notch. I have to apologize in advance if I struggle." He chuckled and leaned back.

"It is no problem at all, comrade. I know that it is not your native tongue, after all. This decision to speak English was… sheer folly on our part. My leader knows that I am not so good with the English." I sighed with relief.

"Excellent. I had hoped that you wouldn't think too badly of me."

"Of course not." He studied my face with those unusual violet eyes. "Shall we get to work then?" I nodded and folded my hands.

"Yes, I think so." I began to explain the issues we were facing back home, feeling bored myself as I described everything. I noticed his eyes roaming over me, slowly, carefully, methodically… it distracted me but I never paused until I finished my thoughts.

"What say you, then," I said carefully, and he looked up, "about… strengthening the Russo-Parisian Alliance?" He contemplated the thoughts, and I saw pearl teeth on pink lip as he considered it.

"Well…" he said, releasing his lip and looking back at me, "I feel that, as a whole, the world is… suffering, to be blunt. I don't think we as a nation can afford to help your nation… but…" I leaned forward, and his eyes shifted.

"Yes…?" I asked slowly. I figured out what he was doing… the fool, didn't he know that I was a master at that?

"But…" I was slowly creeping across the table, not noticeably enough, but just enough…

"_Je veux coucher avec toi_…" I whispered, and I reached up to caress his cheek. And suddenly, he flipped the table and yanked me over roughly.

"Damned tease… and in _my _country, no less! You should be punished," he growled, and those eyes were so fierce and strong… I leaned up to kiss him, but stopped when I felt the buttons pop on my jacket.

"Hey, _monsieur_," I teased, squirming free of the sleeves, "This jacket was not cheap!" He smirked, raising a brow.

"Ah, now was it? I am sorry; but I had believed that it would look much better on the floor," he replied mockingly, unbuttoning the buttons of my shirt more carefully.

"I bet you did," I replied coolly, "Be careful now, I can't leave here half-dressed, now can I?" At his smile, I rolled my eyes. "I am a diplomat, not a… a…" The word came to me finally, "hooker." He shook his head and opened the last button. My shirt fell open, and I shrugged it off. His eyes roamed over my chest slowly.

"I feel like each nation chooses its diplomats for their looks now," he said softly. It took me a moment to translate and then understand, but I was offended.

"Was that a jab at my intelligence?" I asked indignantly. In response, he chuckled.

"_Nyet_, _tovarishch_… _nyet_." His hands began to follow the example of his eyes, and I pressed into his touch with a groan.

"D-don't be so rude," I breathed. He smirked and teased my nipples with one hand while he eased my pants open with the other.

"I see nothing wrong…"

"I do," I replied faintly, "Why… are you still dressed?" I squirmed out of my slacks and sat up. "And why am I the woman here? I bet…" I leaned forward, ghosting my lips against the sensitive spot under his ear, and he shivered "I have more, eh… experience in this realm than you…" he groaned softly as I bit down, ever so gently.

"I do not believe you," he said, chuckling breathily, "Do not get cocky, Frenchman." I purred delightedly. Never before had I had competition for a position. This was going to be interesting.

"That's too bad… but I'm not being the woman here, understand? It… would reflect badly on my nation…" I nipped his lobe, and he grunted.

"As it would on mine-" I hadn't realized how close he was to winning this debate until I felt his hand inside my boxers. "-So do not fight this, comrade." I groaned and thrust up into his hand.

"_Merde_… no, this isn't… ngh, how it's going to work…" I traveled down his neck as he tried to fondle me, and I groaned against his skin. "Stop it… cheat…" I grabbed his jacket and in my haste, I ripped it open and shoved it over his shoulders. Then I fumbled through each button quickly, feeling the haze of arousal begin to hinder my thoughts as he stroked my length slowly.

"Cheat? I think not…" he chuckled. I got his shirt open and was stunned at the hardness of his skin, the solid muscle and total lack of fat on him.

"_Mon Dieu_…"

"Do you like?" he asked softly, smirking. I ran my hands over the firm muscle, committing every ridge and bump to memory.

"_Oui_," I murmured, brushing over his nipples, "I do…" The pink nubs hardened almost immediately, and I nearly laughed at the white lie he told earlier.

"Shall we find a more comfortable place to do this?" I whispered, watching the goose bumps rise on his skin where my breath hit. He nodded.

"_Da_…" I smirked, swung my leg off him and stood up. You lose, I thought with a smirk, as he got up.

"Do you have a couch or a bed or something?" I asked, stepping up to him. When he shook his head, I merely chuckled.

"Alright. We can still make this be successful, _non_?" I glanced toward the table, lying with its legs skyward, and he understood. Within seconds, he righted it and pulled me up to him. I smiled and leaned up for a kiss, but he avoided it and leaned down to bite and suck at my neck.

I'm certainly not as weak as I look. And he was shocked when I swept him off his feet and pushed him onto the table. He released my neck, and I began to undo his slacks.

"I'm not being the woman, Braginski," I said shortly, and I freed his hardened erection from his pants. He gasped, and I took him into my hand, stroking the trembling flesh. He groaned.

"D-damn…" I released him long enough to yank his pants down and bare him entirely. Then I took him in my hand again and began to caress him again.

"I'll take good care of you," I whispered, watching him groan and mewl like a needy child, "I'll make sure not to hurt you too much." With my free hand, I spread his thighs and laid him back, without letting his member go.

"_Nyet_… t-this isn't how… ungh…"

"I feel like I just said that," I said, cradling his balls in my palm. I brought my free hand up to his mouth.

"Suck." He took my fingers into his mouth, and I felt his tongue roll over my knuckles. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt it rush straight to my groin. His tongue slipped between my fingers and curled around the digits. His eyes closed and he groaned, grazing his teeth over my skin. God, did he know what he was doing to me?

"T-that's enough," I murmured, pulling my fingers free after another minute. Saliva dribbled from my digits, onto his chest, down his body as I trailed them down to his anus.

"Do not tense up-" I warned.

"I know," he growled.

"-or it'll hurt worse," I finished, and I pushed one finger into him. He stiffened, and I leaned up and trailed tender kisses across his stomach.

"Relax," I whispered against his skin. Slowly, I felt his muscles relax.

"This… is nothing," he hissed, tilting his head back, "Nothing at all." I smiled.

"_Bon homme_," I whispered, "_C'est un bon homme…_" I slipped in another and spread them, and when he didn't tense, I scissored them and added a final finger.

"Unnh!" he bit down on his lower lip fiercely, and I felt him clamp down around my digits. I waited, brushing my lips against his stomach tenderly.

"Tell me when you adjust," I murmured. He was clenched tight around me, his face contorted with pain. I heard him swear in Russian multiple times, and I kissed his stomach affectionately.

Slowly, he relaxed, and I felt his muscles loosen around my fingers.

"Can I move them?"

"_D-da_…" I pushed my fingers in deeper, and he cried out, trying to push me out.

"Ngh…"

"Relax, I'm almost done," I whispered, spreading my fingers.

"I- ngh, trying," he hissed, scowling. I smiled gently and carefully removed my fingers. Ivan sat up and glared at me. He said something cold in Russian.

"_Ouiah, ouiah_, I know," I said cheerily, "You're mad." I spat into my hand. "You'll enjoy this just as much as me, though." I eased my boxers down and freed myself, and he let his head fall back on the table and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked, slicking my erection slowly.

"I said…. This is the first meeting with a foreign diplomat…" he said slowly, "That ended so interestingly…"

"Who said it has ended?" I replied, smirking. I grabbed his hips and jerked him back, so they hung off the desk. "We still haven't settled the issue between our nations, _si_?" He said something venomous in Russian.

"Is this your way of getting a leg up?"

"Literally or figuratively?" I asked easily. With that, I thrust into him quickly, fully sheathing myself in his tight heat. He screamed and clamped one hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. I groaned; _mon Dieu_… he was so tight…

"_Merde_…" I swore softly. He was biting his hand, cursing against his skin… I leaned down and brushed the hair from his cheek tenderly.

"Tell me when," I whispered, and he nodded.

"So I guess… you figured me out…?" he panted, regarding me with those violet eyes softly. I nodded.

"But it's alright. It doesn't matter, Ivan." He flinched when I used his first name, but I took no notice. His hair fanned out like a halo beneath him, and for a moment, he truly looked like an angel. _But this is just a one-time thing_, I reminded myself, _It doesn't matter what I think about him now… it'll be professional after this. _He looked up at me, wincing.

"Move. Now." I groaned and thrust shallowly.

"Ngh…" He arched his back as I pushed in, deeper. His legs found a place around my hips and he pulled me in even deeper, until I was sure I couldn't go farther, but I did.

"Hnngh…. Ahhh…" he was chewing his lower lip, looking hurt and aroused-simultaneously. And it became an unnecessary turn-on.

I started unbearably slow- I didn't want to hurt/startle him- but he became impatient and bucked his hips back.

"I am not a woman," he hissed.

That was all I needed to set a punishing pace.

My fingers dug into his hips almost painfully, my hips snapping against his with incredible force, and with the way he was pushing me into him, I thought for sure something was going to break. The way his back arched was erotic, beautiful, and I would have given my arm to relive that moment in time. I craved every delicious inch of him, and nothing but climax would satisfy my hunger.

He had his fingers dug into my back, and his nails were breaking skin and triggering rivulets of blood down my back. I could feel the hot liquid dribbling down my skin, leaving trails, and it heightened the feeling of desperation. I could feel his head pressing beneath my stomach, bouncing with each thrust, smearing precum against my skin messily.

"Nggh… getting c-close," I grunted, and he groaned in response and tightened around me.

"Oh, God… w-what… was that?" he asked shakily, panting. I studied his face as I slammed into him, and he mewled and wailed with pleasure.

"There?" I asked softly. I hit it again, and he arched his back. Every sound was wanton and broken; it was a beautiful language, the real language of love. It was the most primitive but easiest language… and my god was it beautiful coming from this man.

"Aaaannnnh… F-Francis…." He moaned my name, drawing it out with a wail, and I rammed into his hips a final time before he came.

It will forever be a beautiful sight to me. His eyes squeezed shut, and he wailed, those kissable lips open and begging to be claimed. His whole body glistened with sweat, and he pressed his chest up as his back arched. I felt him tighten around me wonderfully, _fantastically_, and I could only manage a few more thrusts before I spilled my seed in him.

For a moment, I touched paradise. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of him, of Ivan. His soft skin, his tense form, his silken hair and solid muscles. How wonderful it was, how… intimate.

And then I returned to Earth. His fingers slackened, and slowly, his hands slid down my back, falling limp. His legs released me, and slowly, I pulled my softening member from within him, taking with me some of my semen. He opened those extraordinary eyes slowly, and they locked on mine for a moment before drifting away.

Despite my fatigue, I searched for something to clean us with, but there was nothing, so I sacrificed my boxers.

"What are you…" he began, and gently, I began to wipe him down.

"I don't want you to lose your job because of this…" I murmured, and he looked away.

"You do not have to," he said softly. I shook my head.

"Yes I do." I finished mopping away the semen and the blood from my back and tossed my boxers aside. Then I dressed carefully.

"No one should notice anything out of the ordinary," I told him, buttoning my shirt. He got up, wincing, and began to dress as well.

"Francis."

"Hm?"

"Does… this happen a lot with you?" he asked quietly, zipping up his pants. I finished fastening the final button.

"Does what happen a lot?"

"This… situation." He faltered with his words, but I swiftly understood.

"No, not usually," I said. He sighed.

"I see."

"Why?" I walked toward him.

"I was just wondering what to expect… I do not think you know this, but I just became the diplomat of my nation, and… well, you were my first interaction with another ambassador. I was concerned if this would happen more often." I chuckled.

"_Oh la la_… _Non, non, non, mon cher_," I chuckled, "This was a… 'special' situation. It should never happen again. Do not fret." I leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, but he looked away and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Good." He looked back, and did those eyes look… sad?

"Why won't you kiss me, _monsieur_?" I asked softly, stepping back. He sat down silently. His eyes settled on the floor, a few feet before him, and then he spoke.

"I… a kiss is intimate," he said softly, "I do not want to get too attached… I do not want… I do not want to covet you after you return to your nation." I studied him.

"… May I visit again?" I asked softly. He looked up.

"Hm?"

"I asked if I can return. You know, to see you again. It doesn't have to be political- we can just enjoy each other's company." I reached into my pocket and fished out a card. "Here. It's my phone number. If you want, I can fly back to Moscow. It would be nice to see you again, Ivan." I picked up my filthy boxers, tucked them in my pocket to discard later, and turned to leave. I was nearly through the door when I heard him stand up.

"Francis." I glanced back, and he regarded me softly.

"Could you return next week?" I smiled.

"Call me in two days… I'll check my schedule and make time for you." A small smile found a home on his face, and with a chuckle, I walked out and shut the door.

Later that night, I returned to my hotel room and thought about Ivan. _How will this play out? Will it become a full-on affair? Will I fall in love? Or will we just ignore this day and live on as friends?_

I didn't mind. Though I wanted to correct him so badly it was painful. I wrote down a little note and put it on my nightstand, and left beside it a piece of paper that said to bring the note to the office of Mr. Braginski.

Dear Ivan,

It was never the kiss. How can you blame such a touch when your mere words had me dreaming of seeing you again so soon?

_Un million des baisers, tous pour toi._

* * *

><p>So… I meant this to be entirely hardcore, but I have a spot so soft and fluffy for poor Russia, it could be a pillow to even the most finicky deity. I can't ever make him entirely evil or callous because I know what hell that nation has gone through in both the series and in real life. He's fragmented in my opinion, utterly broken, and I just can't toss my heart aside to make him without that bit of tender weakness, even if it shows up only at the end. So, <em>talk2thehandcosthefaceisbusy<em>, does this work for you? If not, I'm more than willing to try again, because your review seriously made my day when I read it. :3 R&R, because when you all put forth suggestions and challenges, I take them. Even if they're impossible. ;D it's how we Americans are.

Here are the translations, not in order, and I'm sorry… _Je ne parle pas la français avec facilité. Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des erreurs _(I can't speak fluent French. Pardon me if there are any errors.)

_Je veux coucher avec toi…_: I want to sleep with you…

_Tovarishch: _comrade

_Merde…_: Shit…

_Mon Dieu!_: My God!

_Ouiah, ouiah…_: Yeah, yeah…

_Bon homme… C'est un bon homme…_: Good man… that's a good man…

_Vive la France_: Long live France

_Un million des baisers, tous pour toi_: a million kisses, all for you.

I would assume everyone knows _oui, non, nyet_, _monsieur_, and _da_… in this context, _si_ is actually a French word, and it's 'yes' in response to a negative question.

_Merci, mes beaux enfants, lisez plus de yaoi, et je t'aime~!_

Cameo


End file.
